Four New Sailors
by Jesoba Kidree
Summary: There are four new sailor scouts. Why are they bumping into the G-boys? Could it be coincidence?What if Endemion had an older brother? 10 reviews or no more.
1. The Sailors meet the G-boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
I do own the new sailor scouts and the story line so if u want to use them ask.  
  
WARNING: AU in both  
  
Dedication: I would like to thank Laura for her help, Jaye for her encouragement, and Derek for making if fun to keep going. Also thanke in general to Heidi and Ashley.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She sat on the beach in a pair of jeans and a tank top with her long brown hair back in a topsitail, wondering, 'Will we ever find him? Why were we even awakened if no one knew where he was? And what did she mean by true prince anyway? Does that mean there is a fake prince?' her stream of though was broken when she heard someone approach. 'What's this feeling? Is this what she meant by you will know him when you see him?!' She turned to see two boys approaching, one had hair longer than hers and it was pulled back in a braid, the other had short brown hair that seemed to stick up in every direction. Lost in the strange feeling that seemed to be coming from one of them, she didn't even notice that she was staring.  
  
When the two G-boys noticed the girl on the beach staring at them, they stopped talking and Heero pulled out his gun and leveled it at her as he said "Uma o kuso". When she didn't eve seem to notice he clicked off the safety as he gave her his best death glare.  
  
Returning his glare as she stood up, not even seeming to notice his gun she said, "I am Mira. And you are?"  
  
Heero cocked his gun in response, but still she didn't seem to notice. Trying to break the growing tension, Duo stepped forward. "I'm Duo and he's Heero." Heero turned to Duo to focus his famous death glare on him for a moment and as soon as his head was turned the gun was somehow out of his hand and lying on the ground. Belatedly he noticed his hand hurt.  
  
'How did she do that?' the G-boys thought,  
  
'I didn't even see her move,' Duo thought. "How did you do that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I waited for the right moment," Mira said, smiling, knowing it wasn't much of an answer. Seeing Heero starting at his gun she warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Looking at her Heero seemed to snap out of it, "Whom do you work for?" he asked.  
  
Looking thoughtful she said, "I don't really work for anyone in the sense that you mean. But my mission is to find and protect the true prince of earth," she said looking at Duo, looking back to Heero she continued, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Who is this prince of the earth? Is it Millardo?" Duo asked.  
  
'I think this may be him! It feels like him, or is that just my imagination?' Mira thought. "I do not know the identity of my prince, but I know it is not Millardo."  
  
Noticing her attention was on Duo, Heero bent down and retrieved his gun, only to notice the warning look she was giving him as he holstered his gun and gave her a stony look. Turning back to Duo, Mira asked, "Is your friend alright? He looks constipated or something."  
  
Duo burst out laughing hysterically and replied between gasps for air, "He's always like that."  
  
"Oh, that must be rather uncomfortable" she said, pretending not to notice Heero draw his gun.  
  
"Is OZ after you?" Mira asked.  
  
Eyes narrowing Heero asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because two OZ soldiers are headed this way."  
  
* * *  
  
As Merian walked through the streets of Tokyo, she opened herself to the ki around her, trying to find someone who had been near the true prince. Absent-mindedly pulling down her sky blue midriff she thought to herself, 'Perhaps I'm focusing too much. Maybe I should expand my perception.'  
  
Her train of though was interrupted when she literally ran into someone, 'that ki,' she thought, 'It must be residual from the true prince.'  
  
"Are you ok?" a concerned voice asked.  
  
She looked up to see a boy about her age with light blond hair and kind blue eyes. 'How can I find out if he knows the true prince?' she thought.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said smiling, but when she turned to go, her leg collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but as soon as she tried to get up, her left leg collapsed under the weight. with pain in her eyes, she said, "Clumsy me." With a fake smile on her face, she tried to get up again and almost succeeded.  
  
"You're not clumsy. You're hurt," the kind eyed man said kneeling beside her.  
  
"I can't be hurt, I don't have anywhere to go."  
  
'I hope this works!' she thought.  
  
'Heero's going to kill me,' he thought as he said, "you can come home with me. I'll have my doctor look at your ankle."  
  
"Ok, but if I'm going to do that, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Merian."  
  
"I'm Quatre Rababa Winner."  
  
* * *  
  
'Why was my vision so vague? All I remember is a face. Not even the one of the prince! Just someone close to him.' Daisy though while she sat on a park bench watching people go by.  
  
Suddenly she heard something behind her. Turning around she saw the boy from her vision with 5 OZ soldiers in pursuit. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she leapt over the bench and went after the OZ troops.  
  
* * *  
  
Turning around, Trowa saw a girl around his age with long black braided hair fighting the soldiers that had been pursuing him, and winning. Finishing off the last one she turned to Trowa.  
  
Daisy, "You ok?"  
  
Trowa, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Daisy, "I'm not exactly an OZ fan and when I see them going after some kid I'm not just going to stand around and watch."  
  
Trowa, "Are you part of the resistance?"  
  
Daisy, "No, and if you don't mind me asking, why were they after you?"  
  
All of the sudden she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and as the world went black she heard a gunshot and wondered if she had been shot.  
  
* * *  
  
When Quatre walked into his living room half carrying Merian they were met by three pairs of eyes. "Merian," Mira yelled, rushing over to her side, "What happened?!"  
  
"I'll go get the doctor," Quatre said and left the room.  
  
Mira led Merian to the couch and propped her leg up.  
  
Mira, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Merian, "looking for the true prince. You?"  
  
Mira, "Exploring a hypothesis."  
  
"Is that him?" Merian asked, looking in Heero and Duo's direction.  
  
Mira, "I think so."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Quatre came back with the doctor. As he wrapped Merian's ankle with an ace bandage, the doctor said, "It's just twisted. She should go easy on it for the next couple of days."  
  
"Thanks, you may go," Quatre said.  
  
* * *  
  
To Wufei's horror, there were women in the living room.  
  
Wufei, "What are those weak onna's doing in here!?" he demanded from the doorway.  
  
Mira, "Are you calling me weak?"  
  
Wufei, "All onnas are weak."  
  
Mira, "To say all women are weak is like saying all men are stupid. It may be true in some cases, but not all."  
  
"Weak woman," Wufei mumbled as he came in and sat down.  
  
"Stupid man," Mria mumbled in response.  
  
* * *  
  
As Trowa walked into the living room carrying an unconscious Daisy he was surprised to see all the other g-boys assembled plus two women he had never seen before.  
  
Mira, "Daisy!"  
  
Merian, "What happened!?"  
  
"Put her on the couch over here," Mira said getting up. Trowa obliged lying Daisy on the couch. Looking down at her friend, Merian said, "So what happened?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Heero asked, "How do you three know each other?" All eyes fixed on the trio.  
  
Mira, "We work together."  
  
Wufei, "Doing what? Weak women."  
  
Mira, "Looking for the true prince. Stupid man."  
  
Quatre, "So why are you all here?"  
  
Merian, "He is here."  
  
Trowa, "Who is he?"  
  
Merian, "We're not sure, but we have it narrowed down to two choices."  
  
Duo, "So who are they?"  
  
Mira, "You and Heero."  
  
Quatre, "How will you know which one it is?"  
  
Merian, "When the two separate we will be able to identify which one he is." 


	2. And the True Prince Is...

1 Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
After sharing a look, Heero and Duo got up and walked to opposite sides of the room. As one Mira and Merian examined each one's ki respectively, and after a few tense minutes, Mira got up and walked over to Duo with Merian close behind, and they knelt before him.  
  
Mira, "It's good that we found you your highness."  
  
Merian, "We are to protect you until your generals are found."  
  
* * *  
  
Hearing her friends' voices acknowledging the true prince, Daisy struggled to regain consciousness. 'I have to see him,' she thought, managing to turn her head and see one of her friends kneeling before a very startled teenager with hair much like her own. smiling at the sight she thought, 'we really did it. We finally found him.' and blackness reclaimed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Daisy awoke in a strange room. 'Was it a dream?' she thought looking at the ceiling, 'Did we really find him?' turning her head she saw Mira asleep in a chair beside her bed.  
  
Daisy, "I had the strangest dream"  
  
Mira, "Really. What happened?"  
  
Daisy, "We found the true prince."  
  
Mira, "That wasn't a dream. How do you feel?"  
  
Holding the back of her head Daisy said, "Like I was hit with the butt of a gun." feeling the knot on the back of her head she moaned, "ouch."  
  
Mira, "They must have bit you harder than I thought."  
  
Daisy, "Nani?"  
  
Mira, "You made a joke."  
  
Daisy, "yeah well, don't get used to it. I plan on being back to normal soon."  
  
Mira, "Don't worry, I won't. Do you feel up to getting up and meeting the true prince?"  
  
Daisy, "Sleep first, then meet."  
  
"Ok," Mira said, "I'll be right outside if you need me."  
  
* * *  
  
Walking into the living room, Mira saw Merian eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. Being sure not to be noticed, Mira crept up and leaning on the couch almost behind her friend and said, "You missed it." Merian jumped and spilled her cereal on her lap.  
  
Merian, "Hey look what you made me do!"  
  
Mira, "Calm down, you'll never guess what you missed."  
  
Merian, "So tell me."  
  
Mira, "There's no way to lessen the shock. So I'll just be blunt. Daisy made a joke."  
  
Merian's mouth fell open. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed in shock, "Daisy doesn't joke, I don't even think she has a sense of humor."  
  
Mira, "She does, and she did," pausing, "But I wouldn't bring it up if I were you."  
  
From the door the girls heard a chuckle and turned to see Duo. "Your highness." they said jerking into a formal bow.  
  
Duo, "Please don't do that."  
  
Mira, "As you wish Your Hineness."  
  
Duo, " Its just Duo."  
  
Merian, "Then how do we show you the proper respect? Your. Pr… Duo."  
  
Duo, "You respect my wishes by just calling me Duo."  
  
Mira smiled and said, "Daisy's going to have a conipshit fit."  
  
Merian, "What better reason to do it?"  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her," Mira said as she got up and set off down the hallway."  
  
Duo, "What's the deal with you two and Daisy?"  
  
Merian, "It's just a conflict of interests. We like to joke around and have fun, she doesn't."  
  
Duo, "Oh, like me and Wu-man."  
  
Merian, "You mean Wufei?"  
  
Smiling, Duo responded, "Of course."  
  
Merian, "Mind if I call him that from now on?  
  
Smiling Duo thought 'that would annoy him to no end,' "Of course not, what made you think you had to ask permission?"  
  
Merian, "You're the prince. I just had sure I wouldn't be overstepping my bounds."  
  
* * *  
  
Later:  
  
As Daisy woke up she saw Mira sitting in the chair by her bed. "I thought you left," Daisy said rolling over.  
  
Mira, "I came back."  
  
Daisy, "Why?"  
  
Mira, "To be sure you were ok."  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm ready to meet the prince."  
  
Mira, "Ok, but remember he doesn't like being called 'Your highness' or 'Prince Duo.'"  
  
Daisy, "So what are we supposed to call him?"  
  
Mira, "Duo"  
  
Daisy, "Nani? Doshite?"  
  
Mira, "His request."  
  
* * *  
  
In the living room Duo and Merian were talking. Walking over to Duo with Daisy behind her Mira said, "Duo, this is Daisy, Daisy, this is Duo," with the appropriate hand gestures.  
  
Duo smiled, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Before daisy could respond, Wufei walked in to be greeted by Merian, "Good afternoon, Wu-man."  
  
Wufei, "How dare you call me that, weak woman."  
  
Mira, "What's the matter stupid man?"  
  
Daisy, "You make yourself smaller by making fun of him."  
  
"You weak onna! I don't need you to defend me!" Wufei yelled as he stormed out of the room. Duo cracked up laughing soon followed by Merian, while Mira only chuckled.  
  
Looking confused, Daisy asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
(Laughing) Duo, "I've never seen anyone get to Wu-man like that."  
  
Merian, "Yeah, what's gotten into you? You're usually the nice one."  
  
Daisy, "It's not a matter of whether it's nice or not. What does matter is that it is the truth. If you don't like it, then might I suggest that you learn to, for life, especially around me, is full of it."  
  
Silence filled the air and all eyes turned to Daisy with surprise on their faces. Then suspicion entered Merian's eyes, which turned to a dark threatening look as she got up and walked up to Daisy.  
  
Merian, "Who are you? What have you done with the real Daisy?"  
  
Daisy, "Nani?!"  
  
Merian, "The real Daisy would never say so much at once or make a joke, or say something that would humiliate someone."  
  
Daisy, "I am the real Daisy!"  
  
Merian put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.  
  
Daisy, "It wasn't meant as a joke, it was the truth and couldn't be said with fewer words, and I didn't mean to!"  
  
Merian, "There you go being verbose again! At least impersonate her correctly!"  
  
Daisy, "I am Daisy! Why won't you believe me?!"  
  
Merian, "Prove it."  
  
Daisy grabbed her arm and drug her off into her (Daisy's) room.  
  
Duo, "Aren't you going to go after them?"  
  
Mira, "Doshite? Merian can handle herself."  
  
* * *  
  
Daisy's room:  
  
Daisy, "Now I'll prove it!"  
  
Closing her eyes and placing her hands together in the symbol for fire, Daisy said, "Pire Make Up!" and in a flash of light, she transformed.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo and Mira looked up to see Daisy walking out followed by a clearly embarrassed Merian who was holding her arm. "What happened to your arm?" Duo asked.  
  
Merian, "She doesn't know her own strength." Looks at Daisy, "You didn't have to grab my arm THAT hard."  
  
Daisy just smiled and sat down by Mira.  
  
Mira, "You shouldn't have drug her like that. She has a twisted ankle."  
  
Daisy, "Gomen nesi."  
  
Merian, "Daji bu."  
  
Mira, "Daisy, how's your head?"  
  
Daisy, "Yori yori."  
  
Mira, "Yoi."  
  
* * *  
  
Earlier:  
  
Heero, "Duo a prince?"  
  
Trowa, "How can Duo be a prince?"  
  
Heero, "And who are those girls? How do we know they are telling the truth?"  
  
Their conversation was broken when Wufei walked in and say down with a cry of "Injustice!"  
  
Quarte, "What happened?"  
  
Wufei, "Injustice happened."  
  
* * *  
  
That night:  
  
Mira was sitting in her room looking out the window at the stars when she thought she saw something fly by. 'Gea?' she thought as the form flew by again. "Gea?" Mira said under her breath opening the window and leaning out questioned, "Gea? Is that you?"  
  
Gea, "Of course it's me. Now move so I can land."  
  
"Oh," Mira said, ducking back inside.  
  
Gea said then, "I found T'aran," as she flapped her wings and folded them to her sides.  
  
Hearing someone outside the door Mira put her finger to her lips signaling to Gea to be quiet and turned around as the door opened. "Greetings Duo," she said bowing slightly.  
  
Duo, "I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
Mira, "Do what?"  
  
Duo, "Bow."  
  
Mira, "As you wish."  
  
Duo, "I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
Mira, "Oh, that was Gea," she said stepping aside to reveal a beautiful white cockatoo. "She is out guardian."  
  
Duo, "Our?"  
  
Mira, "Yes, Daisy, Merian, and mine."  
  
Duo laughed and said, "Your guardian is a bird?"  
  
Mira could feel Gea's angry stare so she said, "Yes your highness, she is, and she is also the only one who can return your memories to you."  
  
Gea, "Oh, this is wonderful." Somehow she managed to bow as she continued, "It is an honor to finally meet you."  
  
Duo, "What do you mean, restore my memories?"  
  
Mira, "Your memories of your past life, in the silver millennium."  
  
Gea, "You highness, I have found the final member of our group. Is it all right if I bring her here?"  
  
Duo, "First of all, don't call me 'your highness' or any other related title. Second you'll have to ask Quatre, it's his house."  
  
Mira, "I'll do it."  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre was reading when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Mira walked in looking decidedly uncomfortable. "What is it?"  
  
Mira, "Um… Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Quatre, "What is it?"  
  
Mira, "The last member of your team has been found. I was going to ask if she could stay here with us. Please."  
  
Quatre, "Of course."  
  
"Thank you so much," Mira replied bowing and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Gea, "Why didn't you tell them you were leaving?"  
  
Mira, "Merian has a twisted ankle and Daisy suffered a head injury and was asleep, so I wanted to let them rest."  
  
Gea, "Oh."  
  
They walked on in silence until they came to a lone figure. "That's her," Gea said as she flew off and landed in a tree.  
  
Mira, "Konbanwa."  
  
Dianna, "Hugh?"  
  
Mira repeated, "Konbanwa," as she reached out her hand.  
  
Dianna, "I don't speak Japanese," shakeing Mira's hand.  
  
Mira, "Good evening. I'm Mira aka Elemental Sailor Aqua."  
  
Dianna, "I'm Dianna aka Elemental Sailor T'aran." 


	3. Duo Rembers

1 Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Merian woke with a start when she heard the door close. Peering over the back of the couch, she saw Mira walking in with Gea on her shoulder and someone she had never seen before walking with her.  
  
Merian, "Hi."  
  
Mira, "Hi"  
  
Merian, "Who is that?"  
  
Mira, "Dianna, the final member of our team."  
  
Merian, "Pleasure to meet you, Dianna."  
  
Dianna, "You're hurt."  
  
Merian, "Just my ankle."  
  
Dianna, "Let me look at it." She walked around the couch, crouched down and seemed to rub Merian's ankle as her hands glowed and her eyes closed. "There. Good as new," she said getting up.  
  
Mira, "Will you take a look at Daisy? She suffered a had injury recently."  
  
Dianna, "Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning  
  
Gea, "Wake up!"  
  
Daisy, "I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
Gea, "Good. Now get ready, we need to have a meeting."  
  
A few minutes later Daisy heard a knock on her door and said, "Enter," Mira and Merian walked in, and Gea flew out.  
  
* * *  
  
Gea, "Wake up!"  
  
Dianna, "mmm."  
  
Gea flew over and landed on Dianna's shoulder, squeezing with her talons yelled, "Wake up!"  
  
"Ow!" Daisy screamed sitting up fast enough to drop Gea on the bed. Noticing her guardian she asked, "What was that for?!"  
  
Gea, "We are having a meeting in Daisy's room."  
  
Dianna, "At four in the morning?"  
  
Gea, "We don't want to be overheard."  
  
Dianna, "Oh. I'll be there as soon as I get dressed."  
  
* * *  
  
Gea, "Now that everyone is here, lets begin. Our first order of business is now that all members of our team have been found, we need to split into two teams and restore the memory of Princess Serenity and find Prince Duo's four generals."  
  
Merian, "I think I know who one of them is."  
  
Gea, "Good. Then you will stay here along with one other."  
  
Daisy, "I'll go look for the Princess."  
  
Dianna, "I'll stay and help Merian."  
  
Mira, "Looks like I get to go with Daisy."  
  
Merian, "O.K. Now that that's settled, what's our second order of business?"  
  
Gea, "Anything any of you have to say."  
  
The girls looked at each other in silence, clearly thinking the same thing, then as one they said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo awoke to the smell of pancakes. "Mmm. Smells good," Duo said as he got dressed and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" said an unfamiliar voice as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," he responded.  
  
Soon the rest of the G-boys and their guests joined Duo. Looking around confused, Duo asked, "If we're all here, then who's cooking breakfast?"  
  
All the G-boys stiffened (except Quatre) and Heero reached for his gun only to remember he had left it in his room, "Kuso," he said under his breath.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu," Dianna said as she entered the room with a plate full of pancakes in one hand, syrup tucked under her arm, and butter in her other hand. She ignored the stares from the G-boys as she placed her load on the table and disappeared back into the kitchen only to return a moment later with plates, silverware, and napkins.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Merian said, "This is Dianna, the final member of our team. Dianna, this is Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Prince Duo."  
  
Staring hard at Merian, Duo said, "I told you not to call me that."  
  
"I know," Merian responded, "But it was necessary for introduction purposes."  
  
Mira, "Where's Gea?"  
  
Dianna, "In the kitchen eating breakfast."  
  
Wufei, "I though you said Dianna was the last member of your team."  
  
Merian, "She is. Gea is our sort of leader."  
  
Heero, "How can someone be sort of leader?"  
  
Merian, "Well, we don't ALWAYS do EXACTLY as she says."  
  
"Oh," Mira said, "Duo, Gea needs to talk to you, at your connivance of course."  
  
Duo, "What about?"  
  
Mira, "Your past."  
  
* * *  
  
Later in Duo's room:  
  
Duo sank down as he was flooded by past memories. All of the sudden a look of anger and hatred came to his face as he yelled, "Those traitors!"  
  
Just as he got up, Gea yelled, "Wait Your Highness!"  
  
Duo turned to speak but before he could Gea said, "Those traitors you speak of are already dead."  
  
Duo sat down and asked, "How much did they destroy?"  
  
Gea looked down as if afraid to answer.  
  
"Gea?"  
  
"Everyone... Everything."  
  
"Serenity..." Duo said his head falling into his hands.  
  
"She is alive. She was reborn with the rest of her court."  
  
"Then I'll go to her. I'll find her."  
  
"No. She doesn't remember you and until she does, your presence will only cause her confusion and distress."  
  
"Then how will I see her again?"  
  
"Daisy and Mira are going to go search of her and I'll go with them to help her regain her memories. When she remembers the two of you, you will be reunited. In the meantime, Diana and Merian will search for your Generals."  
  
"Aren't they the one's who killed me?"  
  
"No. These were Endimion's Generals, demo don't blame him for he didn't know. They betrayed him to in the end."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen  
  
Diana yawned, "I'm going back to bed. You guys mind cleaning up?"  
  
"I'll take care of it," Daisy said as she started gathering dirty dishes.  
  
"Let me help," Merian said gathering the rest.  
  
"Thanks," Diana said walking back to her room.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Quatre said, "My servants will take care of it."  
  
"We aren't used to such luxuries, and besides it gives them something to do." Mira replied.  
  
Looking at Trowa, Merian asked, "Do you ever talk?"  
  
Trowa, "...."  
  
Merian, "I think he's mute."  
  
Mira, "Or perhaps like Daisy he doesn't speak unless it's necessary."  
  
Merian, "Well, it freaks me out. Daisy at least speaks when spoken too. Right Daisy?"  
  
Daisy smiles, "...."  
  
Mira, "Calm down Merian. Not everyone has to talk as much as you. so he doesn't talk that much. so what? Al that means is he isn't a chatter box."  
  
Merian, "Ok, but still, his cold emotionless eyes on top of that unnatural quietness just unnerves me to no end. Daisy can I calk to you?"  
  
Daisy, "Yes."  
  
Merian, "Thanks. But lets get away from prying eyes."  
  
After the two girls left, Heero and Trowa got up and left. Wufei soon followed after making a comment under his breath about the weakness of women and their obnoxious babbling.  
  
Mira, "What's Wufei's problem with women?"  
  
Quatre, "I don't know. He's always been like that."  
  
Mira, "Why do you look so concerned?"  
  
Quatre, "What's wrong with Merian?"  
  
Mira, "She's rethinking a decision and seeing if she can change her mind."  
  
* * *  
  
Merian, "Trade with me."  
  
Daisy, "What?"  
  
Merian, "Please. I don't want to stay any more."  
  
Daisy, "Oh. No."  
  
Merian, "Why?"  
  
Daisy, "You need to hold to you convictions."  
  
Merian, "Why?"  
  
Daisy, "No."  
  
Sensing the futility of the argument, Merian stormed out of the room. 'Maybe Mira will trade,' she thought.  
  
Mira and Quatre looked of from their conversation as Merian stormed into the room. "I'm guessing Daisy said no," Mira said.  
  
Looking exasperated Merian asked, "How did you know the question?"  
  
Mira, "I know you."  
  
Merian, "So..."  
  
Mira, "No."  
  
Merian, "But.."  
  
Mira, "No."  
  
Merian, "Why?"  
  
Mira, "You said you had an idea of who one of the Generals is. Henceforth we need you here."  
  
Merian, "But..."  
  
Mira, "No."  
  
Merian, "Fine." 


End file.
